


The Wrong Accusation

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyuhyun’s paranoia goes too far and it causes Donghae to end things, he takes to seeking comfort from a...unusual object. Some people snuggle teddies or mope over items of clothing, Kyuhyun snuggles with a fanmade pillow of Donghae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Accusation

 

 

 

 

_“Why do you always think I’m cheating on you with Hyuk?!” Donghae demanded as he followed after Kyuhyun._

 

_Kyuhyun threw his hands up into the air, turning around to glare at him. “Because you two are always together!” he shouted. “You’re even having your very own concert with him!”_

 

_The older man shook his head in disbelief, looking exasperated by the same argument they’ve been having ever since the second start of the D &E Tour began. He stopped walking, arms crossed as he gave his boyfriend a look. “I thought you were okay with that.”_

 

_“I am! It’s just-”_

 

_“Just what?” Donghae demanded, not even being bothered by the curious looks they were receiving from the members that were still in the house._

 

_Kyuhyun gritted his teeth. “I’m just sick and tired of how close you two are! Every time you two are together, you take skinship to a whole new level!”_

 

_“I told you that it was never anything more than that!”_

 

_“Yet you never seem to be bothered whenever he groped you or hug you for too long!” Kyuhyun argued. “Hell, you even went into his bedroom when you were having a headache.”_

 

_“Kyu-”_

 

_“Just go back and sleep with him already!” the maknae yelled, voice filled with frustration. “It’s already so clear that you’re cheating on me!”_

 

_There was a brief silence in the room, but it was deafening as Donghae stared at Kyuhyun and the other members kept their mouths shut._

 

_Donghae shook his head slowly. “Fine, you know what? I’m not doing this anymore. I’m not going to bother arguing with you anymore.”_

 

_“Fine!”_

 

_“We’re done.”_

 

_That had Kyuhyun snapped his mouth shut as Donghae spun on his heel and walked out of the dorm, door slamming behind him as he didn’t even bother looking back at the maknae. At the deafening silence that continued to echo in the room, Kyuhyun just realized what he did._

 

_He ended up hurting his boyfriend because of his own insecurities._

 

 

 

It had been two weeks since then and Kyuhyun had been a zombie for most of it.

 

Ever since their ‘falling out’ - as Kyuhyun liked to call it - he and Donghae didn’t interact that much anymore unless it was in front of their fans and cameras. But other than that, they didn’t talk anymore.

 

In fact, every time Kyuhyun tried to approach Donghae, the older would excuse himself and disappear somewhere, not even looking at him.

 

It hurt.

 

But Kyuhyun refused to actually suck it up and apologize to Donghae about what happened - it wasn’t as if it was his fault. Not really. But he knew it was, despite how much his pride refused to admit that it was.

 

That was how most of the members found Kyuhyun caged within his room all day unless he had schedules or if they had to drag him out of his room just to be able to eat something. Kyuhyun not eating food was not a good sign for the members as it meant depression. And it took three members to get the maknae to sit down at the table and eat.

 

It wasn’t as awkward since Donghae usually ate up in his own dorm, but Eunhyuk was usually around and Kyuhyun had to be restrained by Sungmin before the maknae did something he regretted.

 

So Kyuhyun laid curled up on his bed, hugging his new favorite pillow - a Donghae pillow that he had stolen from Donghae’s gifts from the fans.

 

“Kyuhyun, get your ass out here!” He heard Sungmin yell out through the door. “I am not responsible for what might happen to this door if you do not come out!”

 

Whining, Kyuhyun just buried his face against the pillow, almost wishing it was the real Donghae.

 

He missed his boyfriend, but Donghae refused to interact with him.

 

It hurt.

 

“Kyuhyun!”

 

Almost wanting to whine in complaint, Kyuhyun reluctantly got up from his bed before hiding the pillow under his bed, opening the door to glare at Sungmin.

 

Rolling his eyes, Sungmin simply grabbed Kyuhyun’s wrist and dragged him out into the living room where Kyuhyun froze upon seeing Donghae in the living room joking with Eunhyuk. He felt his heart ache at the sight of the dancer, immediately yanking his wrist free and running back to his room.

 

“Kyuhyun!”

 

Whining, Kyuhyun simply closed and locked it before fetching the pillow and hugging it tightly, pouting.

 

“Kyuhyun, get out here!” Kyuhyun froze upon hearing Changmin’s voice, a chill going down his spine.

 

Oh, no, he thought.

 

Why did they have to get his best friend involved! Especially someone like Changmin who was abrupt when it came to dealing with matters. The male had very little empathy when it comes to relationship advice, it was a miracle that he and Yunho were surviving.

 

But then again, their relationship didn’t register on the same level as others in Changmin’s head.

 

A bang to his bedroom door nearly caused him to drop his full-body pillow.

 

“Why the hell are you hiding away!” The male demands as he thumps the door again. “Get your ass out, now!”

 

Kyuhyun felt himself get irritated by the male’s attitude. He wasn’t hiding. He was….giving Donghae space.

 

Kyuhyun scowled at himself for the lame ass excuse.

 

A nicer knock came and Kyuhyun knew it was Sungmin as he could hear Changmin hissing something.

 

“They’ve gone to practice,” Sungmin tells him through the door.

 

Kyuhyun squeezes the pillow, wishing it was a certain someone’s neck.

 

Hiding his pillow again, Kyuhyun allows them to come inside.

 

“Dude,” Changmin berates immediately as he pushes his way inside, “why are you being like this?”

 

“Supportive as ever, Min.” Kyuhyun growls from behind his teeth as his best friend sits on his bed.

 

“You can’t stay in here all the time,” Sungmin scolds gently, his expression praying for patience as he stands near the door.

 

“So that’s why you brought him?” Kyuhyun nods at Changmin who rolls his eyes at his tone.

 

“Why should you sit and mope when he isn’t?” Changmin argues, and Kyuhyun winces at the male’s words.

 

“Well he did end it,” Kyuhyun mumbles, wanting his pillow so his arms aren’t feeling so empty.

 

“Exactly!” Changmin stresses. “You should be the one going out and showing him what he’s missing!”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “You don’t even know the full story.”

 

Changmin reclines a little. “That’s because my best mate decided to shut himself away from his friends.”

 

Kyuhyun gives Sungmin a look. “He’s a great help, isn’t he.”

 

Sungmin pushes the door open. “Time for you to start moving on, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun wants to stamp his feet. Why couldn’t he just mope on his own without them bothering him.

 

He’d come out of it.

 

“Dude,” he hears Changmin mutter distractedly. “When did you become a slob?”

 

Frowning as he looked to see what the male meant, time froze as he saw Changmin reaching to pick up the edge of the pillow that was poking out underneath his bed.

 

Kyuhyun feels his entire body start a gradual burn of mortification from his toes as Changmin nearly falls off his bed as he tugs the pillow from its hiding space.

 

As his face burns, Kyuhyun stares as Changmin slowly looks over at him.

 

“Shut. Up.” Kyuhyun warns as the male’s mouth opens.

 

Changmin shakes his head at him slowly. “I didn’t know it was this extreme.”

 

“It was a gift!” Kyuhyun defends, ignoring Sungmin’s attempts to stop himself from laughing.

 

“For Hae, not you,” Sungmin splutters out, and Kyuhyun glares at the male as he leaves the room so he can laugh without risking Kyuhyun’s wrath.

 

Changmin, he didn’t care.

 

“Dude, its naked!”

 

Kyuhyun found that it helped hitting something. All the tension from this whole break up had found its release as he and Changmin fought on his bedroom floor.

 

It was roughly five minutes later when they heard someone clear their throat, prompting the two friends to stop fighting and look over at the door.

 

Kyuhyun found himself blushing furiously upon seeing Heechul standing there, a judging look on his face.

 

“Maknae-ah,” Heechul spoke up, sounding amused. “I think it’s time for you to start sucking up to Hae. _I’m_ the one who has a relationship with dolls - this is just sad.”

 

Kyuhyun spluttered.

 

The older man grinned wickedly. “Now, shall we start on how we should get you and Hae back together?”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

He really just couldn’t believe it.

 

How the hell did he find himself _plotting_ with two evil masterminds?!

 

“I say Kyuhyun should just tie Hae up and suck up to him - literally,” Heechul commented, drinking his tea while the three of them sat around the living room.

 

Changmin hummed, rubbing his chin. “Nah, that’ll probably just get him even more upset.” His eyes lit up. “Oh, I know! He can do what I did to Yunho when he was mad at me!”

 

Kyuhyun shrunk in his seat, almost whimpering while Heechul looked interested.

 

“Oh? And what did you do?” he asked, grinning.

 

Changmin grinned back. “Well-”

 

He cut himself off when they heard the door open, prompting the three of them to turn to the front door in time to see Eunhyuk and Donghae come in, the former of the two talking animatedly while Donghae nodded distractedly.

 

At the sight of him, Kyuhyun felt longing consume him, staring at Donghae as he and Eunhyuk walked into the kitchen, their voices still in the air. Pouting a bit, Kyuhyun looked back at Heechul and Changmin, almost wincing at seeing the pitying looks on their faces.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Heechul leaned forward. “You know, Kyuhyun…”

 

“What?”

 

The male smirked. “I may just have the _perfect_ idea on how you and Hae can get back together.”

 

“Oh, oh! I want to hear!” Changmin said eagerly.

 

Kyuhyun shushed them both. “Shut up! Do you-”

 

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Eunhyuk called out to the three, causing them to freeze.

 

As Kyuhyun looked up, he saw Donghae looking in their direction. But when the two of them made eye contact, Donghae just turned away from him, causing Kyuhyun to practically deflate on the couch.

 

Seeing his reaction, Heechul patted his shoulder while grinning at Eunhyuk. “No, thanks. We’re good.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Eunhyuk said, nodding distractedly before gesturing Donghae to follow him.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip as he watched the two friends walked off and disappeared into Eunhyuk’s room, desperately wishing Donghae would just at least say something to him.

 

“You are so sad,” Changmin commented.

 

“I hate you two.”

 

Heechul tsked at him, waving a finger. “Now, just listen to me, maknae. I have the perfect plan, so listen up.”

 

Knowing he had no choice in the matter, and filled with desire to be with Donghae again, Kyuhyun only nodded, praying he hadn’t just signed a deal with the devil.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stay still.

 

“Are we done?” He heard Heechul complain from where he was sprawled out on the dance room’s floor.

 

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes as he passed the older male. “Yeah, we’re done.”

 

Kyuhyun tried to keep himself occupied whilst also keeping an eye on Donghae’s movements.

 

As the male did a few stretches to cool down, Kyuhyun caught Heechul’s look in the mirror as the male rolled towards the stretching male.

 

As Heechul began his task of delaying Donghae, Kyuhyun looked to check the progress of his other members.

 

Waving bye to most of them, Kyuhyun began to demand in his head for Ryeowook to hurry up and leave as he and Sungmin checked their appearance in the mirrors.

 

And Eunhyuk was lingering, eyeing Heechul as he successfully conned Donghae into checking his ankle since he had ‘accidently’ sprained it during practise.

 

“Come on,” Heechul calls out, hands waving for Eunhyuk to come to him. “You’re helping me to the van.”

 

When Donghae rose to help, Heechul purposely dropped himself back onto the male, pinning him to the floor as Eunhyuk came to a stand in front of him.

 

As Heechul cooed an apology to a bewildered Donghae, Kyuhyun nearly danced as Ryeowook and Sungmin finally left, just leaving them four.

 

Heechul must’ve saw because he leapt up, causing Eunhyuk to buckle in surprise, as he draped his weight onto the poor male.

 

“Hurry!” Heechul barks as he begins to hop, and Eunhyuk whines in complaint as he tries to keep up with the male.

 

Seeing Donghae head for his bag, Kyuhyun began to panic.

 

So he rushes over to help them.

 

As Eunhyuk guides Heechul through the doorway, Heechul gives Kyuhyun a wink.

 

A rough push to his chest sends Kyuhyun stumbling backwards, and he ends up losing his balance and falling onto his butt painfully.

 

At the sound of his pained groan and the door being slammed shut, Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s stare as the sound of it locking seemed to echo.

 

Pretending to be panicked, Kyuhyun got up from the door to tug on it. “Hyung!” he yelled out, hearing Heechul’s apology before it faded away.

 

There was a tense silence now that the two of them were alone, and Kyuhyun had to take several deep breaths to calm himself.

 

As he turned around, opening his mouth to talk to Donghae, he stopped upon seeing the dancer facing away from them as he began to stretch again.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip upon seeing the look on the male’s face, feeling his heart clench up at the sight of it.

 

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun called out to him softly. “Hyung, I think you should take a break.”

 

When Donghae didn’t bother to say anything to him, Kyuhyun felt himself slowly grow more annoyed and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Don’t touch me,” Donghae hissed out, yanking away from Kyuhyun, causing the maknae’s heart to swell up. He moved further away from Kyuhyun, situating himself across the room and Kyuhyun felt himself deflate, just wondering if the plan would work out after all.

 

However, upon remembering Heechul’s words, he took a deep breath and tried again, walking closer to Donghae and grabbed his arm.

 

“Hyung, please, you need to rest,” Kyuhyun pleaded, feeling Donghae yank his arm from him.

 

Donghae glared at the maknae from the mirror. “It shouldn’t matter to you how I am,” he told him. “You lost that right.”

 

The maknae swallowed thickly, feeling guilt swell up in his chest.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have accused Donghae of cheating.

 

He shouldn’t have brought back his insecurities just because Donghae and Eunhyuk were having their own concert in Japan and they were really close to each other.

 

Kyuhyun was just being stupid.

 

But that stupidity caused him to lose someone important to him.

 

“Please,” Kyuhyun pleaded. “I’m worried about you. You look as if you haven’t been sleeping at all.”

 

Donghae snorted. “And I wonder who’s to blame for that.”

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head and forced the dancer to look at him, seeing the annoyed look masking Donghae’s face. He gripped his arms tightly to prevent him from trying to pull away. “Please, just listen to me!”

 

“And if I don’t want to?”

 

“Please,” the maknae began to sob. “Please...I want to make things right again. I want to apologize.”

 

“And you wait _two weeks_ to do that,” Donghae said. “Guess I don’t mean that much to you if you wait for that long.”

 

Kyuhyun began to sob harder at his words. “D-Donghae-hyung, p-please...I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Donghae! Please, I just...I just….I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to accuse you! I didn’t mean to-” He began to choke up, gripping Donghae’s arms tighter as he struggled to get words out.

 

When he felt Donghae shift, Kyuhyun braced himself for the shove to come.

 

He ended up gasping when Donghae pulled him close, hands rubbing his back. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun began to sob even harder with relief, clutching at the male. “I-”

 

“Calm down first,” Donghae whispers softly, hands doing just that.

 

Kyuhyun tries to calm down, but every deep inhale he takes just smothers him with Donghae’s comforting scent that he’s craved and missed.

 

“Hey..” Donghae moves to cradle his face as Kyuhyun begins to struggle catching his breath. “Come on, nice and slow,” Donghae whispers, encouraging Kyuhyun to follow his example as he exaggerates his breathing so that Kyuhyun could have a visual focus.

 

It works, Kyuhyun starts to calm down, his sobbing turning to little hiccups as he still cries a little.

 

“That’s better,” Donghae praises, and Kyuhyun’s chest constricts again at the male’s expression. “You know I can’t stand to see you cry,” Donghae says softly as he wipes away the tears.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a sound part cry, part hiccup as he clings to Donghae’s chest, head dropping down to bury his face there.

 

“Hyun…”

 

“Just…” Kyuhyun pleads, hands tightening. “Just for a minute.”

 

Donghae’s hands move back to his back to huddle him closer, surprising him.

 

“I don’t want a minute though.” He hears Donghae muffle as he hides his face in Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart starts to race, his body rushing with hope.

 

He goes to pull away, to test to see if he’s right, and sags against Donghae when the male stops him.

 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he heard Donghae say, holding him closer. “So damn much, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun hiccupped, clinging onto the older man. “I’m sorry for everything.”

 

“It’s okay,” he heard Donghae say. “I forgive you.”

 

The maknae held him even tighter, burying his face against the older man’s chest.

 

He finally had his boyfriend back.

 

 

 

It took a couple of hours until they were finally freed from the dance room - and that was only after they were found by Taeyeon and Hyoyeon, who wanted to use the room to practise in.

 

After much talking, mostly Donghae doing it as Kyuhyun kept clinging onto him even after they left, they finally decided to head back to the dorms.

 

Donghae had took his time driving home so that he and Kyuhyun could talk to each other about everything that has happened. It was a long talk, but they both needed to address it.

 

Neither of them couldn’t leave it be despite knowing it was the very reason why they had broken up in the first place.

 

Kyuhyun had promised to be more understanding and tolerable to the skinship between Donghae and Eunhyuk, and Donghae promised to keep everything at a certain level and not let anything go out of hand.

 

They were just happy to be together again after two weeks.

 

“About damn time!” Heechul cried as Donghae and Kyuhyun stepped into the dorm. “And here I thought I was going to go crazy from the tension in this place.”

 

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 

“Kyuhyun won’t be moping anymore,” Sungmin sighed in relief while Eunhyuk snorted.

 

The main dancer raised an eyebrow. “And Donghae will finally stop writing such sad songs.”

 

The couple blushed.

 

Heechul grinned. “Now go have crazy makeup sex!”

 

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun yelled, mortified while Donghae snorted, leading his boyfriend back to his room.

 

“Just ignore him,” Donghae whispered. “You know how he gets.”

 

Kyuhyun whimpered, but nodded.

 

As Donghae led him into his room, Kyuhyun could kill his hyung for planting that thought in his head now.

 

As he shut the door, debating if he should lock it, he heard the sound of something choking.

 

Spinning to see if Donghae had somehow managed to choke himself, Kyuhyun froze, the blood draining from his face as Donghae compares the pillow version of himself…to himself.

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow at Kyuhyun, face just say controlled as he held back a laugh. “Hyun?”

 

Kyuhyun gawked at him for a further minute before his boyfriend couldn’t hold it any more.

 

“Where did you even get this?” Donghae howls with laughter.

 

“It was a fan gift!”

 

Kyuhyun moves to yank it from Donghae’s grip, only for the male to grab him instead, the long pillow dropping to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun can see which side it fell on and felt his face burn as Donghae gives him an amused smirk.

 

“It even comes with a naked version,” the male teases, pulling Kyuhyun close to him.

 

“G-get those thoughts out of your head,” Kyuhyun snaps, dying from embarrassment.

 

Donghae quirks an eyebrow again, head tilted slightly as Kyuhyun shudders from the press of the male’s body.

 

“And what thoughts am I meant to be having, Kyuhyun?” Donghae asks quietly, tone dropping and Kyuhyun to almost whine as he clings at the male.

 

The younger whimpered, fingers digging into Donghae's skin when he felt his boyfriend roll his hips against his.

 

He blushed furiously. "Nothing!"

 

"Are you sure?" Donghae whispered, placing a hand on Kyuhyun's lower back to press him against him more firmly, causing his breath to hitch. "You're blushing."

 

"I...I..."

 

Snickering, Donghae peered down to look at his boyfriend. "Shall we compare who looks better?"

 

Kyuhyun turned red, barely managing to give out a coherent response before Donghae kissed him deeply, already working on getting his clothes off.

 

As he lost himself to his boyfriend's touches, Kyuhyun could only be happy to be together with him again.

 

He'd have to work harder on not getting jealous, but never again would he do anything to cause the two of them to break up.

 

Two weeks was already too long for him.

 

But Kyuhyun was still going to keep the pillow - at least he could have some sort of memento while his boyfriend goes off to his concerts.

 

It was certainly fun seeing Donghae get jealous of it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ This](http://haepanda.blog.163.com/blog/static/135154533201238102148971/) is the pillow Kyuhyun has ^-^ (also there is a....rated sequel to this, and it will be posted shortly!)


End file.
